


I'll Follow You Anywhere

by SomeRandomOakTree



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: But this is probably cheesy as fuck, Carliana deserves more recognition, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, I Tried, I tried to be poetic, I would like to say that my boy deserved better, Parsifal is just mentioned but, Read this under the assumption that they found a "cure" for visionarys, Remember that time Liliana's beauty made Carmen stare open-mouthed at her?, because i do - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomOakTree/pseuds/SomeRandomOakTree
Summary: Carmen Farooq-Lane had never expected to fall in love.
Relationships: Carmen Farooq-Lane/Liliana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'll Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstics/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to angstics, the pioneer of Carliana fanfiction.
> 
> Look, I tried.

Carmen Farooq-Lane had never expected to fall in love. She had never expected to have someone's hands to hold. She had never expected to feel light-headed just by looking at a pair of green-glass eyes. She had never expected not waking up alone.

She had never expected Liliana. 

Liliana was a masterpiece. She was painted in reds and greens, pinks and oranges. Liliana was scattered freckles around a face Carmen loved to kiss. Liliana was soft hands and fond smiles. She was a melancholic symphony, a hazy summer dream. Liliana was Carmen's, and Carmen was Liliana's. 

They got together during chaotic times. Short laughs and long kisses were shared in-between moments of pain and despair. They orbited each other, two stars in an empty sky. They complemented and made each other better. If Carmen believed in soulmates, she would say that is what they were. Nonetheless, she didn't.

" _The vision will be important to you_ ," Parsifal had said, before showing Carmen his last vision." _Someone important to you_ ," he had said. Not something, _someone_. And he had been right. That vision took her to Liliana. 

Liliana, who lit a fire somewhere deep inside Carmen every time she smiled. Who held hands with her, a cold metal ring against warm skin. Who kissed Carmen like they had all the time in the world and yet not enough time.

And time went by in a haze of happiness and melancholy, of victory and loss, of knowing that they would always have someone to turn to during dark times.

Their hands became wrinkly, but their matching rings stayed. Their kisses became less frantic as their energy wasn't the same as it had once been. Many things changed, but Liliana never stopped being the one to light a fire inside Carmen.

" _I'll follow you anywhere_ ," Liliana had once said to Carmen. And she meant it. " _I'll follow you anywhere_ ," Carmen had once said to Liliana. And she meant it. 

Once they had been two lost women in route of collision, two strangers who had not yet worked out how to like living in their own lives. 

But they became so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please write more Carliana fics.


End file.
